1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water heater, especially a hot water storage type water heater, for heating hot water stored in a hot water storage chamber to a predetermined temperature and keeping the temperature.
2. Description of the Background Art
As shown in patent document 1, a conventional hot water storage type water heater includes a hot water storage chamber on the upper side of a cylindrical main body and a combustion chamber. The hot water storage chamber is arranged on an upper side of the cylindrical main body by being closed top and bottom thereof by a mirror plate which has an upward protruded restriction part. The hot water storage chamber has an exhaust passage at a central axis thereof. The combustion chamber includes a burner, which is located on a lower side of the hot water storage chamber. FIG. 3 illustrates a lower portion of the conventional hot water storage type water heater 30 including a hot water storage chamber 31, a lower mirror plate 32, and a combustion chamber 33. When a burner 34 is combusting in the combustion chamber 33 and a high temperature combustion gas goes up through an exhaust passage 35, hot water in the hot water storage chamber 31 can be heated and kept at a predetermined temperature. Numeral 37 donates an air inlet which is drilled around a lower part of a stand 36 on which the burner 34 is set and communicating with the outside. The inlet 37 is used for taking in air for combustion in.
Patent document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-304691